


kiss me by the stream

by loveinheaven



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Deaf Character, Extremely Underage, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Underage, Sexual Tension, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinheaven/pseuds/loveinheaven
Summary: Anna would never understand how it felt to be so naive. Poor Martha, she always thought, never able to put her fantasies to words.Little did Anna know, Martha could know the depth of every single sensation, every desire, everything.Martha would never understand how it felt to lack working nerves from the waist down. Poor Anna, she always thought, never able to feel what she fantasizes about.Little did Martha know, Anna could know the depth of every single sensation, every desire, everything.





	kiss me by the stream

Martha would never understand how it felt to be paralyzed.  _ Poor Anna,  _ she always thought,  _ never able to walk or run or dance. Never able, even, to feel the stream’s water on her toes.  _ Dipping her toes in the stream was one of Martha’s favorite things to do on the way home from school, as it brought her a sense of peace she could never so much as attempt to describe. It was just lovely.

 

Little did Martha know, Anna  _ could  _ feel the stream’s water. Maybe she was not capable of feeling the cold, or the mud, or the grass in her feet, but she was capable of feeling the same sense of peace that Martha felt in her heart. Sensing something is not the same as feeling it.

 

Anna would never understand how it felt to be Deaf.  _ Poor Martha,  _ she always thought,  _ never able to speak or sing or laugh. Never able, even, to hear my voice and understand what I say when I speak. _ Speaking, actually, was one of Anna’s favorite things to do. She always had something to say. That happened to be the reason she learned to sign: because she loved Martha so much and wanted to share everything she had to say with her.

 

Little did Anna know, Martha  _ could  _ understand Anna’s voice. Maybe she was not capable of listening to it with her ears, but Martha had become incredibly familiar with Anna’s habits. Anna tended to speak while she signed, and her face was so expressive that even if Anna’s signing was not clear, Martha was fully capable of understanding what she meant, based solely on her expressions and the way she ‘spoke’ with her face. Hearing something is not the same as understanding it.

 

. . .

 

Martha was lying by the stream after school one day, her satchel tossed underneath the shade of a tree. Her shoes also lay beneath the same tree, only inches away from her bag, and her socks were balled up inside the shoes. She had a system that she had grown oh-so used to, and the rhythm of it all, in a way, added to the comfort she found in her routine.

 

Anna always noticed Martha lying by the stream, her toes wiggling in the water, little splashes of water jumping up from the current like joyously-dancing fish. Her eyes were closed and her braids, for once, were undone and her hair fell over her shoulders freely.

 

As much as Anna always wanted to speak to Martha, she decided it was nowhere near her place to interrupt her, nor take away anything from these little peaceful moments she had fostered for herself.

 

Martha needed the solace, even if it was brief.

 

Well, today, Anna decided she wanted to join in with Martha, and experiment with whatever it was that her friend was so enthralled with doing. She mimicked Martha’s placement of her things, setting her satchel at the trunk of a nearby tree and leaving her shoes and socks in close proximity.

 

It was as simple as that, and then Anna took it upon herself to approach Martha and quietly- though keeping quiet was hardly necessary- pick herself up out of her wheelchair and sit down at the streamside, dipping her toes into the water.

 

Just for her own amusement, Anna also dipped her hands into the water, feeling an unexpected warmth. She now understood why Martha found so much comfort in dipping her toes into the stream, even if it seemed strange to her.

 

Martha’s eyes opened, her pupils growing smaller as she squinted, sunlight illuminating the world around her. It appeared, to the outside eye, as if she had forgotten it was light outside due to her response to seeing the light in the sky. And then she turned and noticed Anna, and, in an attempt to cover up her startled response to her friend’s presence, she smiled softly and waved a nervous hello.

 

Anna waved back, her hand dripping with water. Martha jumped, feeling water on her dress now, and the water began to drip down the tops of her legs, and she couldn’t help but laugh at it.

 

Martha splashed water onto Anna, then, hoping to make the other girl laugh. The way Anna crinkled up her nose when she laughed was precious to Martha. One thing not many people knew about Martha was the amount she cared for her friends. She’d take a bullet for any of them without thorough second thought.

 

Anna did laugh. But then her smile fell.

 

“Martha? I need to ask you something,” Anna started, and Martha was all ears. Not literally- her world was peacefully quiet, save for Anna, and either way, it wouldn’t make much of a difference.

 

“Anything,” Martha replied attentively, smiling just enough that Anna could tell she wasn’t angry. 

 

Anna was panicking, now. She didn’t think Martha would actually listen to her, let alone drop everything and give her all her attention. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she thought for a moment she could hear it, and she didn’t even feel remotely guilty when she thanked God that Martha couldn’t.

 

“It’s about… us. And Moritz Steifel.”

 

Martha nodded. “What about it?” 

 

Anna was getting cold feet, now. Not literally- the water was quite warm and either way, it wouldn’t make much of a difference- but she was starting to regret having begun this conversation at all. She wished she’d kept quiet.

 

“Are you and Moritz ever going to…”

 

There were many ways it could have gone from there, had Anna kept speaking. Anna was, arguably, the most sexually liberated of all the females. Save for Ilse, of course. As nobody really knew where Ilse went or why she left, Anna was given the honor.

 

It would be a lie, for Anna, to claim that she’d never fantasized. She most certainly had; about Martha, especially. A thought that would always ease its way into her fourteen (and three quarters) year-old mind was Martha Bessell’s body pressed against hers. She couldn’t help but wonder what that would feel like? The little questions, like if Martha would kiss her first, or if she would squirm away at the prospect of Anna’s hand on her chest, were usually the ones she craved answers to the most.

 

“Anna?” Martha asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. “I asked you a question.”

 

“Sorry,” Anna said, blush crawling up her cheeks.

 

“I asked what you meant about me and Moritz. About what you meant by ‘are you two ever going to…’.” 

 

Anna laughed. “Kiss, maybe? Or something more… drastic, if you’re interested in that?”

 

“Something more drastic?” Martha questioned, cocking her head. She thought she knew where this was headed, but she wasn’t sure, and so she asked the question as a sort of safety net in case her mind was already going places it should not be, at only fifteen.

 

“I don’t know, maybe you might have thought about having sex with him?” Anna chided, elbowing Martha gently and, after a moment, scooting closer to her friend and taking her hand excitedly.

 

Martha’s jaw dropped. “Anna!” She exclaimed, making a little noise that caused Anna to laugh. “I can’t have a baby!”

 

“No, I don’t mean to try for a child! That’s absurd!” Anna couldn’t help but laugh at the misunderstanding between her and her friend. “I meant, just… to touch him. Have you ever thought about doing that? It’s okay to say yes. I’ve certainly thought about it with some people,” she added with a laugh and a small nudge.

 

“Anna…” Martha said with a gasp, shaking her head slowly. “No, I don’t… I wouldn’t want that with Moritz. Or anyone, probably.” 

 

“Not anyone? Not even Moritz, hm?” Anna retorted, then she gave a small smirk and asked, “Not even with a girl? You’ve never thought about it?”

 

Martha’s face said it all. She didn’t need a voice or hands or anything to speak for her at that moment. She looked so shocked and slightly intrigued that it was hard to believe she’d ever considered such a thing before.

 

“You  _ do  _ know that girls can do that, right?” Anna continues after a moment of staring into Martha’s doe-like eyes. “More specifically, with each other?”

 

“How’d you learn that?” Martha questioned almost immediately, trying her best to hide the amount of satisfaction in her eyes or the curiosity that was now digging itself a pit in her chest. “Who told you that? Have you… have you  _ done it?”  _ She signed lowly, as though she felt a particularly large bout of shame for even asking her friend such a question. She knew she shouldn’t be talking of such a thing, but… when Anna seemed so enthusiastic to tell her, and when she was so curious, it couldn’t be so bad. Right?

 

Anna seemed to light up at the invitation to disclose everything she knew. At least, to a certain extent. There were things she simply wasn’t ready to tell Martha (especially the Martha she’d conjured up in her mind for the sake of satisfying her own guilt-ridden romantic- and sexual, plenty of the time- frustrations). Though she took no issue in telling Martha that Otto was the one who told her all of this, and Otto learned it from Hanschen, and Hanschen likely figured it out on his own. Knowing him, that seemed plausible. 

 

Martha gasped. She was astounded, to say the absolute least. Her cheeks blushed a sweet shade of pink, the soft color of raspberries and sunsets. An open-mouthed smile found its way onto her face and the slight gap between her teeth was visible and prominent. She nodded for Anna to continue.

 

Anna’s cheeks were the color of a crimson rose and suddenly, her face was hot and she could almost feel the water below her. The world felt as though it swam beneath her, and shockingly, she liked it.

 

“I can tell you everything,” she suggested with a low smile, “but you’ll have to trust me and stay calm. It might be a bit… much,” she laughed. “I will try my best to stay away from graphic mental pictures, but there’s only so much I can do.”

 

Martha could only nod and gesture for her to keep going.

 

. . .

 

Anna would never understand how it felt to be so naive.  _ Poor Martha, _ she always thought,  _ never able to put her fantasies to words. Never able, maybe, to even fantasize at all, only able to long for touch but never know why she desires it so!  _ Fortunately, Anna understood these things, and she was able to do what she could to grant herself what pleasure she was able to create. She pitied Martha for not being able to do the same.

 

Little did Anna know, Martha  _ could _ know the depth of every single sensation, every desire, everything. Maybe she was not capable of putting a name to her body parts or the things she did to them and with them, but she had taught herself in her adolescence what made her feel the way she longed to feel.  _ Anna _ made her feel that way most of all, and so Anna’s name was the one that was always in her mind as she grew completely invested in the way every part of her body felt. Understanding something is not the same as feeling it.

 

Martha would never understand how it felt to lack working nerves from the waist down.  _ Poor Anna,  _ she always thought,  _ never able to feel what she fantasizes about. Never able, even, to understand the way hands feel between legs, the way desire feels as it heats inside one’s stomach!  _ Fortunately, though, Martha understood these things, and she was able to do what she could to grant herself what pleasure she was able to create. She pitied Anna for not being able to do the same.

 

Little did Martha know, Anna  _ could _ know the depth of every single sensation, every desire, everything. Maybe she was not capable of feeling everything to such a vivid degree, but she had sensation between her legs. The amount didn’t matter, only the fact that she could feel, she could experience pleasure, and she knew how to bring it upon herself.  _ Martha _ made her feel that way most of all, and so Martha’s name was the one that was always on her lips as she grew completely invested in the way every part of her brain shut down and allowed desperation to take her over. Feeling something is not the same as understanding it.

 

. . . 

 

Anna finished her explanation and it left Martha with wide eyes and a concerned, yet intrigued, look on her face. Her lips were parted slightly, in a state of awe, and Anna found it to be absolutely precious. 

 

Martha reached into the water and cupped her hands, picking up water and holding it out for Anna to dip her fingers in. Anna did, but not before signing “I’ve always known how you feel when you put your toes in the water.”

 

Martha smiled. She returned the water to the stream, then playfully, she flicked water from her hands onto Anna’s face and body. Anna threw her hands up defensively, shaking her head. “Hey, Martha!” She said, though she wasn’t able to sign as she spoke. As soon as she realized, she apologized and explained.

 

“No,” Martha said reassuringly. “I’ve always known what you sound like,” she echoed Anna’s earlier statement. “I can’t hear you, but I know how you sound. You sound pure, and fierce, and like the way church bells look when they ring, or the way a big fish in a small lake looks, or… like you. Like absolute beauty.

 

Anna felt tears pricking at her eyes. “Martha,” she said, so touched that instead of signing, she grabbed Martha’s wet hands and took them into her own. Martha smiled, recognizing her own name on Anna’s lips, Anna’s beautifully spoken and sweet and soft and perfectly pink lips off of which words gracefully fell.

 

“I think I could love you,” Martha signed. Anna could only put her hand up in awe, extending her thumb and pinky.

 

“As do I.”

 

Martha smiled broadly and reached in, cupping Anna’s cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. She tensed at first, shocked at the sudden movement, but quickly melted into it, draping her arms over Martha’s shoulders as she kissed her back. 

 

“How far do you want to go?” Anna signed as she reluctantly pulled away.

 

“I trust you,” Martha replied, returning to the kiss slowly as Anna lowered her to the ground.

 

Martha felt the grass beneath her, and she understood everything more than she ever could.

 

Anna felt Martha’s skin against hers, their lips touching, and understood Martha’s longing for once, and promised she would do her best to put it to rest.

 

Maybe feeling and understanding are one in the same?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want another, more... uh, detailed fic (aka let me know if you want me to do something about the sad lack of marthanna smut in the world)
> 
> also let me know what u think please ily :):)


End file.
